gamers_gemazufandomcom-20200216-history
Karen Tendō
Karen Tendou (天道 花憐, Tendō Karen) is one of the deuteragonists of the series. She is considered the most beautiful girl at Otobuki High School from class 2-A and the president of the school's Game Club. Appearance Karen has green eyes and a long blonde hair. While at school, she wears the same usual uniform like the rest of the girls while wearing a black ribbon on the back of her hair and a dark blue sweater vest. She has also been seen wearing casual clothes which varies from occasion. She also has a tall and beautiful stature, which makes her stand out at school from boys and girls alike. Personality Karen is intelligent, as she studies hard and excels in her grades at school. Due to her beauty, she also has a charming personality and is treated like an idol. She is kind and well-mannered, as she is willing to help others like teachers and friends in times of need. She is also athletic, as she managed to reach 100m in just 12.30s on a sprint, due to her daily exercises in the morning. She also takes time to properly reject those who have confessed their feelings to her and tries not to truly hurt their feelings. While she is the darling of the school because of these traits, she also loves playing video games so much that she is the president of the school's Game Club. She has a competitive spirit, taking every game she plays seriously. After her encounter with Keita and overhearing Keita's admiring words about her to Tasuku Uehara, she has fallen in love with Keita. As a result, her usual habits have been disrupted. For example, she has a tendency to follow him around and cannot focus on her games as usual because he is always on her mind. Her rejection of boys unintentionally cause her to act harshly to them and cause them to run off hurt or walk off mad. Lastly, every time she sees Keita, she becomes flustered and shy which is contrast to her usual composed behavior. Also, she can't help but have fantasies revolving around him, showing how much she has become fixated on him. When she became Keita's girlfriend, she is happy about finally being with him though she is jealous with his associations to Chiaki Hoshinomori and Aguri. Despite this, she still has nothing but care for him as shown when she got excited to go out with him, blushed after he held his hand at a festival or when she was touched after he admitted he could think of her for hours. Later in the light novels, she and Keita broke up because she believed that their relationship was due to a misunderstanding. However, she still retained her feelings for him and works to tried to win his heart fairly against Chiaki who also tries to catch his attention. Background One day, Karen went to the game shop where she met Keita Amano and after seeing he enjoyed playing games like her she decided to invite him to join her club. The next day, she introduced him to Eiichi Misumi saying she would like both to join her club after showing them the club, the two boys have fun. Ultimately, Eiichi decides to join while Keita decides against joining the Game Club as he prefers to play games for enjoyment instead of competition much to her shock. The next day, Karen arrives at Keita's class to invite him once more revealing she is interested in his skills but he once again refuses her offer as he just can't seem to change his outlook but wishes her luck. The rejection hits pretty hard with Karen, who runs off in tears. Despite his rejection, Karen is shown following Keita in the arcade where she is spotted by Tasuku Uehara but runs off after she notices his gaze. She soon tries to invite Keita again but is ignored as he runs past her, much to her dismay. Karen later goes outside where she witnesses Tasuku insult her club and Keita threatening him as he demands for him to take back what he said as he list the good things he thinks about Karen and says Tasuku has no right to badmouth her. Once Tasuku and Keita reach an understanding, they part as Tasuku spots a love struck Karen and realizes she overheard and was touched by Keita's words seemingly falling in love with Keita. After Tasuku catches her attention, she is surprised and tries to come with an excuse as he states he understands and wishes her luck as he tries to leave but she stops him by grabbing him. She frantically interrogates what he means as he states he believes she and Keita will make a cute couple to her embarrassment as he leaves. Trivia Character Gallery Karen Tendou profile.jpg|Anime version Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Club Category:Amano's Love Interest